


Голубые розы

by 382, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Надпись на коллаже — цитата из стихотворения А.А. Вознесенского.
Relationships: Irene Adler & Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146074
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Голубые розы

**Author's Note:**

> Надпись на коллаже — цитата из стихотворения А.А. Вознесенского.


End file.
